


Week's Worth

by SlimeQueen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Humor, M/M, One Night Stands, Thirsty Jaehyun, im so sorry, jaehyun regrets his life, practically crack but with smut, typing Mark's Big Dick took 3 years off my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimeQueen/pseuds/SlimeQueen
Summary: Jaehyun thinks he's in charge right up until the point that Mark takes his pants off. Then he sees Mark's dick and everything goes to shit.





	Week's Worth

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO don't @ me i just really wanted mark fucking jaehyun jkjdkkjfg  
> also i havent looked over it bc its 4am here and im ashamed so?? typos maybe  
> Please don't repost my fics anywhere without my permission!

** _Monday_ **

Jaehyun is going to have to come to terms with the fact that he will never be able to look Mark in the face again without wanting to burst into flames.

Unfortunately, as good as spontaneous combustion sounds, Mark is coming down the quad at full speed, barreling past some kids sitting in the grass between classes, and Jaehyun sends a brief prayer up to the sky for the ground to split open at his feet and let him fall to the underworld.

Jaehyun likes going to parties and he likes getting drunk, and yeah, maybe he likes making out with random boys that he can’t remember the names of the next day. Maybe he even likes sleeping with them sometimes, if he’s really feeling it.

What he doesn’t like, however, is that he let Mark Lee of all people fuck him in Johnny’s bed Friday night while they were both drunk off their asses and maybe, just maybe, he came untouched.

Mark Lee is a big fucking nerd. He’s a head shorter than Jaehyun and not nearly as broad. He stutters his way through sentences and wears basketball shorts and hoodies half the time because he’s too lazy to actually style himself. In short, Mark is a disaster and painfully opposite Jaehyun’s neatly done, perfectly dyed hair and meticulously chosen outfits.

But Jaehyun had let him fuck him anyways.

It had been a heat of the moment thing, is what he’s been telling himself for the past two days as he nursed his hangover and then his sore ass, because there wasn’t that much prep, no matter how good it had felt while actually being fucked.

Jaehyun turns quickly to Doyoung, who’s been chattering mindlessly next to him, completely unaware of both the transgression from Friday and the panic rising in his chest.

“Cool,” he interrupts before Mark can get within hearing range. “This was great, but I really have to go.”

Doyoung shoots him the most wounded expression, but Jaehyun leaps to his feet and winces when it makes a stab of pain crawl up his spine, then starts hobbling as quickly as he can towards his next class, even if it isn’t for another hour.

Thankfully, when he turns around at the door of the science building, Mark isn’t there anymore. Another crisis averted.

** _Tuesday_ **

The thing is this. Jaehyun has taken and given tons of dick. He’s had sex his own bed, in his roommate’s bed (Sicheng hadn’t spoken to him for a month, which fucking sucked, and that’s the one and only time he’d done that), even the couch in the lounge when their whole floor had been asleep.

But he’s never been fucked by anyone like Mark Lee, who probably doesn’t know what a hairbrush is.

He spends the majority of the day in bed Tuesday because he only has one class and his ass still kind of hurts, so he takes the longest hottest shower he can in the communal bathroom and lays around Instagram-stalking Mark for the rest of the day.

He’s got a bunch of videos of himself vaping, blowing out the smoke in cool shapes that Jaehyun pretends not to be impressed by, as well as a lot of pictures of some other freshmen Jaehyun vaguely remembers him hanging out with. The only one he can name is Donghyuck, who sits a row down from him in Music Theory and can out-sing anyone in that whole class (including Jaehyun himself).

Yeah, Mark’s got a pretty questionable fashion sense, but he’s actually kind of… cute, in a weird skinny kid kind of way. He’s got big wide eyes and cheekbones for days, and more than once, Jaehyun catches himself zooming in to look at the broad lines of his shoulder and the sharp edge of his jaw.

No, fuck no, there’s no way he can actually be thinking about this. Mark Lee is a _mess_ and he’s so fucking embarrassed about hooking up with him in the first place, there’s no way he can make this situation redeemable.

He closes the Instagram app and throws his phone onto Sicheng’s bed.

**_Wednesday_ **

The thing about cumming untouched is that Jaehyun is weirdly proud of his ability to do it. The first time he’d mentioned it, it had been in passing back in high school. His friends had all gone wide eyed, demanding to know how the fuck.

Jaehyun had shrugged, thinking that it was normal. _It just happens sometimes,_ he’d explained, not understanding their awestruck expressions.

Of course, it’s much harder to do it when someone else is fucking him and they don’t know his angles. When he’s fingering himself, it’s so much easier to explore and figure out what makes pleasure rip through him and what doesn’t.

He can count the number of times someone else made him do it on one hand. It’s a rare thing. It’s practically unheard of.

Mark Lee makes him cum within ten minutes without being anywhere near his dick.

He doesn’t know how he’d done it. Maybe it had been sheer dumb luck, or maybe Mark is really weird and just knows how to brush by his prostate in such a way that Jaehyun goes out of his fucking mind.

He tries it again Wednesday, just to make sure it hadn’t been a fluke. When Sicheng leaves for his 8AM class (because he’s a freak who can actually get up that early and comprehend things), Jaehyun grabs a bottle of lube, shoves a towel under his hips, and kicks his shorts off.

His hole is still kind of tender from Mark’s dick, so he makes sure to use plenty of lube, all the way from his balls to his ass.

Admittedly, he’s still sensitive from getting fucked so recently, so as soon as he works a finger into himself, he feels it down to his toes. The second slides in easily, and he scissors them apart, testing the waters.

His cock is still only semi-hard, lying pathetically against his stomach. Half of him wants to stroke himself to full hardness at least. He and Mark had made out and dry humped for at _least_ half an hour before sneaking away to find a bed, and he’d already been pretty aroused by the time Mark had gotten around to it.

Finally, he sighs frustratedly and wraps a hand around himself, jerking it quickly and efficiently and somehow, without realizing it, he’s thinking about Mark fucking Lee and his dumb big dick. 

He ends up jerking himself off to completion because he has no sense of self control and because his brain is twisted enough to think that Mark Lee is kind of hot.

**_Thursday_ **

Admittedly, Jaehyun had thought he was in charge right up until the point that Mark takes his pants off.

Sure, he’d been eight shots and a beer in, and Mark had kept looking at him from across the room where he’d been with his little gang of freshmen, but Jaehyun had really thought himself in control.

Mark kisses so sweetly, opening right up under his mouth, under his hands when he shoves a couple fingers between his lips and makes him suck on them. Mark’s soft and sweet and young and Jaehyun is a little bit smitten.

That is, until Mark pulls away from kissing him and says in a throaty voice, “You wanna go somewhere?”

Jaehyun had tugged him through the hall until he’d found the first room he recognized, which just happened to be Johnny’s. Of course, most nights like this, Johnny winds up crashing in any random room at some small hour of the morning, so he deems is safe enough and pulls Mark in, locking the door behind them.

They’d made out for a while longer on the bed, Jaehyun pinning Mark to the bed by sitting on his hips, and then he’d given Mark a totally fucking awesome lap dance, even if he’d been giggly and not very coordinated the whole time. It’s the effort that matters.

By the time they’d gotten around to undressing, Jaehyun’s already achingly hard and ready for anything.

Anything but Mark telling him to get on his hands and knees and rooting around Johnny’s drawers for condoms and lube.

“Wait,” Jaehyun had said, giggles threatening to bubble up his throat, “ _You’re_ going to fuck _me?_ ”

“Uh,” Mark had said dumbly, “Yeah, I was planning on it? Unless you don’t want to?”

“No,” Jaehyun had interjected immediately, because he’s very turned on and needs to get his rocks off _bad_. “No, that’s fine. Grab the lube and fuck me.”

And so, Mark winds up hitting it from the back until Jaehyun’s legs are shaking, his voice trembling around embarrassingly high-pitched cries for more, his dick leaking and heavy between his legs.

Then Mark has to go and be the biggest asshole, wrapping his arm tight around Jaehyun’s stomach and hauling him up to press them front to back, using his other hand to flick over Jaehyun’s hard nipples and nuzzling into his neck to suck a bruise into the pale skin, groaning into his ear in a voice deeper than Jaehyun thought was possible out of him, “You gonna cum for me like a good little bitch? Are you gonna be good for me?”

Jaehyun had cum then and there, completely untouched, hips fucking back against Mark’s stupidly big dick, grasping for anything to hold on to.

Jaehyun could drown in his own shame.

And the absolute worst part about all this is that he had _liked_ it. Even thinking about it makes his stomach flip in arousal, his skin clammy from the thought of Mark fucking him again.

It’s quite the dilemma.

**_Friday_ **

Jaehyun really doesn’t want to go to the party on Taeyong’s floor on Friday. He’s been busy avoiding Mark as much as possible all week, hiding out in coffee shops and slipping into buildings he doesn’t even have classes in whenever he sees the younger boy approaching.

Naturally, he decides to do the only thing he does any time he wants to forget about his problems.

He gets absolutely shitfaced.

He’s always been able to hold his alcohol well, so he downs three shots as soon as he gets there and grabs a beer to chase, then walks around socializing for a while.

Then Mark shows up and has to ruin everything all over again.

Mark’s got a hat pulling his hair back, dressed in a dark shirt, a varsity jacket that makes him look really fucking good, and ripped up jeans Jaehyun is 99% sure aren’t his. Jaehyun wants to rip his clothes off and hop on his dick right there in the middle of the lounge.

Instead, he stalks over to the drinks table and pours himself two more shots.

-

The thing about being drunk when you’re pining after some kid is this; it never ends well.

Sometime around the seventh shot he’s taken, he winds up sitting next to Mark on the couch watching him smoke a blunt.

“Hey,” Mark says with a loose smile, “I’ve been looking for you all week!”

Jaehyun blinks several times. He says, “I know.”

“Well I was thinking,” Mark continues, “I think last Friday was pretty good. We should try it out again, if you’re down.”

Jaehyun takes one look at Mark’s long fingers holding the blunt, the way he pulls it to his mouth to take a long drag, and blows it expertly, and he says breathlessly, “Okay.”

-

Making out with Mark is a whole fucking experience. He keeps dragging his hands up Jaehyun’s ribs to play with his nipples, stroking down his sides so his muscles go all tense on instinct, rolling their hips together lazily, their dicks rubbing together painfully through their jeans.

This time they make it to Jaehyun’s room, so they don’t have to desecrate Johnny’s any further.

“Wanna fuck you again,” Mark mumbles, another smiling curling across his face. His pupils are blown, his mouth slick and wet from Jaehyun’s, and when he drags a hand through his hair, it just becomes messier. “S’all I’ve been thinking about this week.”

Jaehyun’s face is on fire. He throws his hands over it, and his next words come out muffled. “Can you do it again?”

Mark raises an eyebrow. “Do what?”

Jaehyun bites his lip hard. “Make me cum untouched like you did last time.”

Mark makes a peculiar face and says, “Dude, you just had to ask.”

Well, now there’s no doubt in his mind that Mark Lee is a freak of nature.

Mark pushes him gently onto his hands and knees again, and it’s somehow unnerving to not be able to see the younger boy behind him.

The lube is cold this time around, when his body’s not burning up from the dancing and the alcohol. He shudders at the feeling, and his ass clenches in a way that must be completely obscene, if the way Mark goes “ _fuck_ ” very quietly is anything to judge by.

“Use more than last time,” Jaehyun grumbles, because he’d spent the better part of three days not being able to sit down without it aching all the way up his spine.

Mark bites his lip and ducks his head. “Yeah, sorry,” he says sheepishly, and unceremoniously tips the bottle to squeeze out some more. Two of his fingers slip inside easily, and he does something crooking his fingers up and thrusting them in and out in a way that makes Jaehyun yelp and squeeze his thighs together.

“Already?” Mark asks, excitement shining in his eyes. “We must be like, super compatible.”

“Or this could be a complete fluke and you’re just really lucky,” Jaehyun counters immediately, then winces when Mark thrusts his fingers deeper into him and it makes a loud squelchy noise that is nowhere near as pleasant to listen to as it feels.

“Twice in a row?” Mark scoffs, squeezing in the tip of a third finger. Jaehyun’s hole clenches around the intrusion, but Mark slowly eases in, adding more lube as he goes to help the slick slide.

Mark fingers him open until he’s pushing back against his hand, his ass loose and sloppy around the digits, lube leaking from his hole to drip a slow path down his thighs. It’s only when Jaehyun snaps, “Enough,” that Mark pulls his fingers out and replaces them with his dick.

Initially, it aches at the base of his spine because Mark is bigger than Jaehyun wants to admit, and no matter how many times he’s been dicked down, this part is always uncomfortable. Jaehyun breathes deeply for a couple beats, trying not to think about how his dick hasn’t softened in the slightest, even from the pain.

“You good?” Mark asks, his hands slipping onto Jaehyun’s hips, blunt nails digging into soft flesh until it stings dully.

Jaehyun bites his lips hard, shifts back and rolls his hips once, a surprised groan spilling from his mouth. Mark fills him up so well, even the stretch feels so fucking _good_. “Yeah,” he manages, “yeah, fuck me, please.”

Mark makes a noise somewhere between a moan and a hum, sits back and drags Jaehyun with him so he’s nearly sitting in his lap, and smooths his thumb lazily along Jaehyun’s hip. “Why don’t you try riding me?”

“Fuck you,” Jaehyun bites out immediately, even though his hips are already moving minutely, circling back to take Mark down as much as he can, until his bony hips press to Jaehyun’s ass.

“That’s what I’m doing,” Mark reminds him with a low laugh, and Jaehyun’s reminded of just how much of an asshole he is. “Come on, baby, don’t you wanna make yourself feel good?”

What Jaehyun wants is for Mark to pin him down and fuck him until he can’t walk, until he comes helplessly against the bed, preferably with his hands held behind his back so he can’t use them, but he’d rather die than voice that. Instead, he bites his tongue and braces a hand on Mark’s thigh.

His own legs are straining already. He’s never been particularly good at this, and Mark’s not even helping, just sitting there as Jaehyun struggles to raise himself up and drop back down on his dick at an angle that isn’t absolute shit, but there’s no point-whatever prostate-finding magic Mark has been working disappears the second he stops trying, and Jaehyun’s left digging his fingers into Mark’s thigh in frustration, whining, “Help me out, please, just fuck me Mark, stop messing around and just fuck me,”

It does the trick. Maybe because Mark’s an eager fuck who doesn’t have that much experience, and maybe it’s because Jaehyun sounds really good when he begs (he’s betting it’s the latter).

Mark presses a hand between his shoulder blades, pushes him back down against the bed, and says, “Ask me for it.”

Jaehyun’s already gone, the words on the tip of his tongue. They take almost no effort to come spilling out, a litany of “please please please, you’re so fucking deep, make me cum Mark, please, just fuck me,” that would be completely embarrassing in any other situation.

Mark fucks him like he means it, holding his hips and pulling him back to meet every hard thrust, and Jaehyun gasps every time their hips slap together. His hands claw the sheets, fingers curling for something to hold on to.

He’s oversensitive with the feeling, insides churning as Mark asks, voice strained, “Is it good?”

“So good,” he manages to sob out, hips swiveling back, back arching until it’s near painful, “God, so fucking good.”

There’s no way he’s going to last long, his dick already aching between his legs, beads of precum smearing sticky against the insides of his thighs. His arms are already shaking under his weight, and Mark pushes gently, and Jaehyun lets his upper body fall against the sheets. They stick to his damp skin, the friction almost uncomfortable.

Mark fists a hand through his hair, pulls so hard that Jaehyun moans into the sheets, half in pain and half in pleasure, a shudder of desire pulsing through his body. He’s so close, he just needs something to push him over the edge.

He must babble as much, just coherent enough for Mark to understand, because Mark takes the hand out of his hair. Before Jaehyun can ask what he’s doing, Mark winds his hand back, slaps the curve of his ass _hard_.

Jaehyun arches, sees fucking stars, and cums shouting Mark’s name, his whole body clenching and shuddering. His dick aches like nothing else, and he can’t stop repeating Mark’s name like a fucking idiot through his orgasm, reaching back to grab onto his forearm and hold it in a death grip.

It’s more intense than last week by far, and Jaehyun’s left gasping for breath, wiping tears from his eyes. Mark slides right out despite Jaehyun instinctively clenching up around him, and he pulls the condom off, then jerks off over the curve of Jaehyun’s hip.

Jaehyun watches him cum, his head thrown back to reveal his flushed neck, hand stroking erratically along his dick. The way he shakes as he comes apart is annoyingly cute.

Mark stays silent for a while, shoulders heaving. Finally, when the silence is getting just short of unbearable, he says awkwardly, “So,”

Jaehyun sighs, slow and deep, absently scratching a nail against the bedsheet. “So,” he repeats, “You can make me cum untouched.”

There’s cum cooling, gross and sticky on the crest of his hip, and Jaehyun drags his fingers through it. “Lick it up,” he says without thinking.

Mark blinks a couple times. “Uh,” he says, and then, “Okay, I guess.”

And then he fucking licks it up.

Jaehyun kind of wants to die. It takes all his willpower not to squirm at the feeling of Mark’s warm tongue sweeping along his hip, collecting his own cum and swallowing it down. He winces delicately at the taste, sits back up and crosses his arms. “Anyways,” he says nonchalantly, “Are you going to let me fuck you again or what?”

Jaehyun’s dizzy.

He says, “Okay.”

**_Saturday_ **

In hindsight, one-night stands with someone you have to see daily are never a good idea.

Jaehyun just wants a good lay, but he winds up with a cute little freshman sidled up to him Saturday morning, his hair messy as fuck, lips bitten and swollen, eyes lidded and dark. When he sees Jaehyun’s awake, he smiles so wide that it hurts this early in the morning.

No, one-night stands aren’t a good idea. Maybe he should try dating Mark instead.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/_johnten)


End file.
